songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
South Kordom
This article is about '''The Federation of' South Kordom in online song contests.'' Information Capital City: ASIA: Tokholm EUROPE: Seoslo Population: 23,456,000 Democracy Main Industries: Logging, Car Manufacturing and Banking Currency: Yend Official Languages: English, Korean, Spanish, Japanese, Norwegian and Swedish Broadcaster: SKBC History of The Federation Of South Kordom The Federation Of South Kordom is started when Combined British and Korean Military Forces took over The islands of Japan and the whole of South Korea. The British then decided to stop as the United Kingdom and join in the new Japanese/Korean Federation. This means that citizens of the Federation are Asian/European and citizens of the EU. Spain and its Colonies joined in the federation shortly after they were bailed out by the Federation on the terms that they joined. Spain reluctantly joined and now is a major part of the Federations Economy. The Capital City is in two Places: Where the De facto Capital of the UK as the European Capital while in Asia where Tokyo is. Sweden and Norway Joined the Federation as a collective when they saw how powerful the Federation was. The Federations GDP is the second highest in the world with a total of 10,885,304 US$ which puts in second place only after the United States. Culture of South Kordom The Culture in the Federation but extremely well linked. The European colonies use their long standing heritage and English/spanish music influencing the Asian countries and Vice Versa. Th asian communities are known for their love of robotics and High Speed wifi and so these things are very common throughout the Federation. Open Housing and Clean air from the Nordic area and is widely embraced all over the federation. The Sports of Handball, Football, Hockey and Rugby are the 4 main sports in South Kordom with The federation being seen as the world no.1 at Handball and Hockey. The music is greatly varied due to the huge mass from Europe and the rate of K/J-pop being produced in Asia. Education System In The federation of South Kordom the Scandinavian and Korean ways of teaching are intergrated to make South Kordom's education system the best in the world. Pupils start at the age of 5 and go to Primary school until they are 12. At Primary School they are taught Maths, English, Korean and Swedish, Geography, History, PE, Design and Technology and all 3 sciences. When students reach the age of 12 they are sent to a school anywhere in the Federation based on ability. The smartest ones usually go to South Korea or Sweden, The middle ability go to the UK or Norway while Japan and Spain have those who struggle but are better at handiwork like Engineers. At the age of 17 the Students then go back to their home countries and either take Z-levels or do a apprentice-ship. When at 19 they also have to study for a 4th Language from Japanese, Norwegian and Spanish. Government The Government is an elected Democracy with Each Party coming from a different country: 1. The Conservative Liberals from the UK 2. The Seoul Admin 3. The Japanese for All 4. The Madrid Collection 5. The Oslo Treaty 6. The Alliance Party from Sweden These 6 parties work together on keeping the Federation going. Not all laws passed in the Government apply to all territories, but most do. The Significance of the flag The federations flag represents the forward thinking of the Country represented by the arrow. The Korean symbolises that we as a nation must not forget our roots. The Orange in the fly of the Flag symbolises the Fire that created our nation, while Green represents the land that we live on. Finally the Blue shows that although the Federation is far apart we are always near each other. Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries in LySC Category:Fictional countries